


In Which Jon and Robb Smooch

by pinkishwitch



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkishwitch/pseuds/pinkishwitch
Summary: The nights seldom went beyond shy touches and slips of the tongue.





	In Which Jon and Robb Smooch

Every other night, Jon and Robb would sneak to the Godswoods. It came to be a quiet affair, one they never really spoke of, but instead surprised the other with. Sometimes Jon appeared at Robb's window, sometimes Robb peeked his face through Jon's doorway. Either way Jon loved it. A rich thrill laced the secrecy that surrounded those chaste walks -- the way their hands would brush, the daring smirk Robb flashed him before he crowed out a challenge that Jon could never refuse. 

The nights seldom went beyond shy touches and slips of the tongue. Jon never expected anything past that. Nothing happened. Nothing would happen. 

This time, Jon initiated their small escape, tossing pebbles at Robb's window pane like a prince out of a storybook, even through his frost-flushed cheeks and stiff fingers. With the strain of the weather, his careful method left him flustered, which prompted Robb to jab at him when they finally met. They crept through winding halls. Jon hushed Robb twice before they emerged at the gates. 

But everything became easier when they reached the comfort of the Godswoods. Robb grinned into Jon’s furs. The lantern light illuminated his pale face a bright orange and Jon could make out scarlet streaks in place of the young Lord’s hair. He swole with admiration as he took in Robb's visible features. They stood in silence for some time until the lantern fizzed out, then Jon saw nothing, but felt Robb’s lips press against his own. 

He became aware of his heart beating out of his chest and a tingling that flooded his nerves and fingertips. It struck him that this silent affair couldn’t possibly be true, but it happened and Robb’s lips left him soon after they came. He only saw moonlight dusted over his brother’s shoulder through the breaks in the trees overhead. Even so, Jon could feel his coy smile. 

They panted quietly until Jon grabbed Robb's collar and their lips met again. A smoldering heat filled him despite the cold and suddenly, Jon grew even more restless. 

“Jon.” Robb started, lust poured from the name alone. Jon froze in place, unsure of what to do with himself. He felt like a child again, with awkward limbs and an unsteady head. 

And then Robb shoved him off the side of the hill while laughing his head off, rolling after him seconds later. 

The heir’s bright laughter echoed after him as Jon struck a slab of bark and cursed wildly under his breath at the winding pain in his rib. “I love you, you know!” Once he caught his breath, Robb’s body collided with his own and knocked it out of him again. In turn, Jon kicked him in the stomach, his brows furrowed while he clutched himself. 

Robb laughed through fits of coughs, even while he returned slaps and punches. 

“I do love you, Jon Snow.” Robb repeated under his breath this time; they finally slowed to a rest, staring up at the cloud-laden sky. Jon didn’t have long to ponder it, he reluctantly snaked his hand over Robb’s own and offered a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He grumbled. Again Jon could feel Robb’s darling smile through the thick darkness. Something jovial bubbled in his chest, and he couldn't help but smile in return.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for coming to my ted talk


End file.
